Process monitoring and control systems, such as those used in chemical processes, petroleum, or other types of industrial processes, typically include a centralized monitoring and control system communicatively coupled to a workstation of an operator or a user and to one or more field devices via analog or digital communication paths. Field devices can include sensors adapted to monitor processor parameters (such as temperature, pressure, flow rate, and the like) and/or actuators adapted to perform operations on the industrial process (such as opening and closing valves, and so on).
Generally, the centralized monitoring and control system receives signals indicative of process measurements made by the field devices and/or information pertaining to the field devices via an input/output (IO) device or module, which may be analog or digital. Monitoring systems receive signals indicative of process measurements and monitor various aspects of a process based on the received signals. Monitoring systems can be adapted to compare measure process data against pre-determined limits and to initiate actions (such as generating an alarm signal) if the limit is exceeded.
A process controller of a monitoring and control system can use the measurements and other information to monitor a process and to implement a control routine. The process controller can generate control signals, which can be sent over buses or other communication paths or channels via an analog or digital I/O device to the field device(s) to control the operation of a particular process.
Control of an industrial plant is a very complex and critical process. Effective control depends not only on accurately sensing all relevant process variables, but also effectively interacting with the process via transducers such as valve actuators, et cetera. A given process installation may include tens or even hundreds of field devices cooperating to facilitate process control. Over time, it may become necessary to perform routine maintenance, repair, or calibration on various field devices in order to ensure that such devices are able to effectively execute their process measurement and/or control tasks.
In the context of process control, asset management is a term that refers collectively to a large penumbra of functions relative to field devices. Asset management includes diagnostics and monitoring of field devices and/or other process control assets; configuration management of such devices; calibration of field devices; documentation of field devices; as well as enterprise integration. In fact, an entire array of asset management related products are available in the AMS™ Suite available from Fisher-Rosemount Systems, Inc., of Austin, Tex. The AMS™ Suite includes such products as AMS Portal, AMS Device Manager, AMS Machinery Manager, AMS Performance Monitor, and AMS Optimizer. Additional information regarding these products can be found at http://www.emersonprocess.com/optimize/amssinde.htm.
Providing more effective asset management for field devices in industrial process control and management would represent a significant benefit to the art.